Seven Days
by Draco the Spirit Dragon
Summary: Kamijou Touma, savior of fair maidens, fighter of villains and all round 'normal' high school student is about to enter the world of dating, and learn first hand what happen when you have a small army of girls after you! (Touma / various)
1. Mondays Madness

Chapter 1: Monday's Madness

_Dear Mother and Father_

_It's been six months since I took on the world for the sake of one girls smile. At the time I didn't think about what was going to happen the day after, let alone half a year after._

_But after those abnormal three days, I found myself back in normality, a world that's was a lot like my old one, but not quiet, with the freeloading ever hungry nun constant being joined by a certain fairy sized witch riding a cat, and the third person speaking clones sometimes ending there sentences with enter and return instead._

Touma looked over the start of his letter. He wasn't quiet sure how to describe his new situation to his parents, so maybe it would be best if explained to them how he got into it...

_However just when I thought I was getting use to my changed world, everything changed again, I got hit by seven days of seven dates, which changed my life and how I see some of my friends/enemies (frienmies?) forever!_

_Lets start with the madness that was Monday..._

* * *

Touma was walking to school with his two close friends, Aogami Pierce and Tsuchimikado Motoharu, and having one of there normal conversations.

"So here's the question Kamijou!" Aogami said loudly while looking at him. "If you had to chose between the mellow younger sister, or the more aggressive older sister, which one would you go for?"

"Well I don't know.." Touma replied." I suppose it depends on the two sisters in question. I mean mellow and aggresive are just two sides of one aspect, what if the mellow sister is mellow, but also the sort of girl who plots murder behind your back?"

"Oh don't worry, I would never do that, says Misaka from behind Touma as she make's her previously hidden presence known."

"AHH!" Touma shouted in alarm as he spun round to face the third person speaking clone (and pet cat). "How long you been there Imouto?!"

"15 minutes and 32 seconds, Misaka explains as she softly and proudly pats a young cat who's learning the art of convert movement with graceful ease."

Said cat was of course Dog, the pet of Misaka 10032, and he mewed happily at his mistress's patting. Aogami looked at her with a wide eyes.

"You never told me you had a cute little sister who was also a super electric robot girl and a secret ninja too!"

There was ominous silence for a while, as 10032 stared at Aogami, who had the sort of expression one would normally expect to see on the face of man who just had a bunny girl jump out of his birthday cake.

"I don't think I understood the logic of that last sentence, but would I be correct in assuming this friend of yours is somewhat similar to Onee-sama's friend Shirai Kuroko in character?"

Touma gave her a little nod in reply. She swiftly side stepped to ensure Touma was between her and Aogami, popping just her head out to the right of Touma.

"I don't want a repeat of that first encounter, it was very confusing and unsettling Misaka explains before adding, through once some ground rules were added to our interactions, I found her company rather pleasant.. once the ground rules were added, she says once more for empathises and from behind the protective aegis of the Imagine Breaker."

"I think what Imouto is trying to say Aogami." Touma said sternly. "Is that their is a strict no poking, patting, touching, angling or rubbing policy in effect."

10032 nodded to Touma words.

"You mean.. you mean.." Aogami stuttered "Your a siscon like Tsuchimikado and want to keep her all for yourself!"

"Wait wait!" Touma shouted out quickly as he realized his friend was starting to get some very wrong idea's in his head." I'm not a siscon and I'm just protecting my friend's dignity and pride from your fetish obsession's getting out of hand!"

"Through I don't mind if he keep me all to himself, says Misaka playfully."

At this point Touma felt himself go crimson, and turned to look at the ever poker faced girl.

"What are you trying to say to me Imouto?" Touma asked, clearly the innocent little thing had got her wires crossed somewhere...

"Your kind, strong and brave, Misaka points out, and with Onee-sama unlikely to get violent with you over it now, I feel this a great opportunity to ask you to meet me at the District 7's South Park latter, Misaka adds, as she positions herself to look at you directly in the eyes."

Touma gulped, he was pretty sure being asked out a date.

"After school?" He asked nervously. She nodded before asking.

"Would 5pm give you enough time to see to your responsibilities, Misaka inquires?"

She was being considerate...

She was being bold...

She was looking at him with those doe like eyes...

"Sure Imouto." Touma replied softly.

Of course since Aogami and Tsuchimikado had both been there, it was hardly kept a secret at school, and Touma had to deal with the reactions of his classmates...

"They grow up so quickly!" Komoe-sensei said as she sobbed in homeroom.

"My chance will come." Himegami just said quietly at first break as she passed him by in the corridor.

"You really have no idea what your getting into with those girls, do you?" Kumokawa Seria warned cryptically as she sat opposite him at dinner.

"Oh so you only like taking advantage of young middleshool girls do you Kamijou?!" Fukiyose shouted as she chased him all the way to his home at the end of the day.

After what seemed like the longest day at school ever, Touma went home, fed the nun, former magic god and cat, snuck out while they were watching a magical girl show called 'Go Go Goddess's of Justice' and made his way to the park in good time.

Now he could finally to meet up with his date and have a happy afternoon away from misfortune...

"Hello Touma, says Misaka, as Misaka drops on the unsuspecting boy from above!" was the voice of Last Order from above and behind Touma, shortly before a small pair of arms landed on his shoulders.

"Last Order?!" Touma shouted out in surprise at the young clone's appearance.

"Indeed it is I, says Misaka as Misaka get comfortable on the boys shoulders before continuing, and I have come to the pre arranged date as previously agreed."

"Wait, wait a minute!" Touma shouted out defensively. "I asked 10032 out on a date, not you!"

Her small head popped into his line of vision from above, she was wearing a green Gekota hoody (which might help explain how he didn't notice her in the trees) that seemed a bit too big for her.

"Ahh Touma is being silly, Misaka notes as Misaka listens to the senseless sentence. To think that Touma would not realise that a agreement with a unit within the MISAKA Network would be completed be the unit best suited to carry it out, Misaka states as Misaka hug's the silly boy neck."

"Your telling me, that you think your the best suited of the Sisters to go dating?" Touma asked the young upside down clone in disbelief.

"Of course, Misaka replies to the silly boy as Misaka states the obvious! Kazari told me all about dating and how the boy buys you nice things like ice cream and take you to see pop idols singing after you had a hard day upholding justice, Misaka explains as Misaka tells the silly boy what Kazari told her.

"And how this relate to you specifically over your larger sisters?" Touma asked as he pulled Last Order off his back and placed her genteelly on the ground.

"Because I work the hardest to bring justice, and therefore need the ice cream the most, Misaka explains as Misaka waves her finger at you in a superior fashion!"

"So basically, you want things like ice cream and music?" Touma asked, as Last Order's motives became crystal clear...she had clearly hijacked his date with 10032 for the deserts and fun.

"Indeed, Misaka replies, as Misaka looks up at her date!"

"Through I like to be clear." Touma stated as he brought his face to her eye level. "Your way too young and immature for a date. But I will spend some time with you today if you explain how you work hard to bring justice."

She first grinned in replied, before saying quiet loudly.

"To the ducks, Misaka shouts as Misaka grabs the boys hand and drags him along!"

She had a surprisingly strong pull for such a small person.

Last Order was surprisingly quiet when feeding the ducks, through she had a smile a mile wide on her face as she did so. The bread funds had admittedly been coxed out of Touma's ever lean wallet (and it was good bread too!), but Touma decided he could put up with that fact, if it meant a smile like that was the result.

Of course, like all silence, it was eventually broken, but only after what seemed like a good twenties minutes of Last Order's happily feeding the ducks.

"I like ducks, Misaka admits before Misaka explains further. They really don't care about the fact I'm a electric based esper, they just like the fact that high quality bread is falling from the sky, Misaka states happily as Misaka make's more high quality bread fall from the sky!"

Touma grinned, however Last Order's expression turned serous.

"It's not nice not being able to touch things without causing them suffering, Misaka explains seriously as Misaka looks up at the boy. But I know that there is someone who has it far worse than me, Misaka states seriously as Misaka looks to the boy knowingly."

Touma stopped grinning. He knew exactly who she was talking about.

"We still really appreciate everything you did with Accelerator, how you saved him from that terrible despair and loneliness that his power had inflicted on him and how you reached through that barrier of pain to pull the broken and lost boy free, Misaka states as Misaka explains her deeply held feelings to the heroic boy."

"Someone had to stop him." Touma explained honestly.

"And that you feel that person has to be you, is what make you so beautiful, that what makes you so just Misaka explains as Misaka starts to hammer her point!"

Touma felt himself blush beetroot red. He knew the Sisters were big fans of him, but having their reasoning explained was still dam embarrassing.

"You save everyone, good or bad, Misaka states as Misaka continues to explain. You don't give into vengeance, you don't give into fear. You do what needs to be done so the suffering ends and you say what people need to hear, so they can heal and become happy again, Misaka states really loudly as Misaka jumps up and down!"

She was starting to get a little bit on the hysterical side.

"Hey come on Last Order." Touma said softly as he knelled down. "Much as hearing you sing my praises is nice to hear, your getting a little overexcited..."

"I am not finished, Misaka states defiantly as Misaka puff's out her chest! For anyone else that be one of the biggest event of there life, but for you it was Friday! Misaka shouts loudly as Misaka finishes hammering the point!"

There was a awkward silence. Last Order seemed to use it to calm herself down a bit.

"The thing is, Misaka says quietly as Misaka gathers her thoughts. You don't tend to stay around in peoples life's much, you tend to be always rushing towards the next lost soul, the next person who's life in crises Misaka states as Misaka explains her understanding of the boys life."

It was a honest understanding, Touma's web of friends was vast, but he rarely spent much extended time with any of them bar Index and Othinus, even his classmates wouldn't see him for weeks at a time sometimes.

"The MISAKA Network understands this, the MISAKA Network accepts this, but I have to lead Accelerator through the minefield of earning a happy and peaceful life, Misaka states to explain Misaka's pretext for asking for ice-cream in the near future."

Last Order smiled genteelly at him. Touma smiled back.

"I left him with Kazari for a while, while I have a morning off, Misaka notes as Misaka smiles at the boy.

"You still know 10032 going to be furious with you for stealing this encounter from her, even if you feel like you earned it." Touma explained to the young clone.

"It's all being recorded and saved on the Network, so I don't see the problem anyway, Misaka notes as Misaka shrugs."

"And the fact you don't see the problem, is why your not ready for dating yet." Touma replied as he pated her on the head. "But lets get you a ice-cream and call it a day ok?"

She slowly nodded with a slightly distracted look on her face. Touma suspected there might be some kind of MISAKA Network styled 'inner' monologue going off. After a while she looked down at the ducks.

"They have finished the delicious and high quality bread, Misaka notes as Misaka blows the last few crumbs off her hands. So that would be a acceptable course of action, Misaka adds, as Misaka jumps back on the boys shoulders!"

They wandered for a while "(Last Order was easily distracted by the local wildlife and park events) before finally reaching the little ice-cream store... if Touma had been paying more attention he might have noticed a familiar pair of tea hued pigtails in front of him before Last Order decided to greet the two girls in front of him.

"Hello Onee-sama and Kuroko. I'm on a date with Touma, even if he refuses to call it that, Misaka states as Misaka greets the Original and her friend!"

Misaka Mikoto's head turned around sharply with a aggressive expression, while Shira Kuroko's head turned more gently with a far more neutral and relaxed expression.

"Kamijou" Mikoto said in a cold and dangerous tone. "Why are you on a date with Last Order for, don't you know she's a little too small for that sort of thing?"

"It's not a date, she just kind of hijacked me!" Touma partly explained before Kuroko teleported behind him, grabbed Last Order and teleported quiet some distance away before saying in quiet a superior tone...

"I have a feeling Onee-sama will have little time for your excuses', through I hope she keeps collateral damage to a minimum while dealing with a pervert like yourself."

Touma was going to give her a witty reply about her habits with pillows, however the second rich middle schoolgirl in the general area interrupted him.

"If you think you can try to corrupt my little sister and get away with it unmarked, then you think wrong you perverted idiot!" was what Mikoto shouted as she flung high voltage sparks of electricity in a (highly) Touma specific direction.

Now a few months ago, this scenario would have included every major electrical appliance in the area being damaged, but in more recent times that sort of thing had become less and less frequent. Now it seemed the only thing that was having damage directed at it was Touma.

"Can we just talk this over like mature adults!?" Touma screamed as he blocked the incoming electricity with his Imagine Breaker.

"No." Mikoto replied bluntly as she changed from direct and straightforward blasts of lightning to sending strafing tendrils of the stuff. They were rather awkward to block with Imagine Breaker, since they kept changing direction and attack timing.

"You put a lot of time and effort into developing counter measures against me, haven't you?!" Touma shouted as he ran towards the parks exit while barely avoiding the tendrils of lightning that seemed to have a knack at evading his attempts to destroy them with his right hand.

"A true esper is constantly learning how to push there powers further!" Mikoto shouted as she chased after him. "And figuring out how to fight a twisted pervert like you is a excellent source of goal setting!"

Touma ran for his life.

* * *

_Sadly my memories of the next few hours are rather hazy, but somehow I managed to survive Misaka Mikoto's fury (through the number of burn's and scratches I picked up was considerable) and the madness that was Monday came to a end with me being dropped into Index's arms by a friend who's identity was unknown at the time..._

_Little did I know that the madness of Monday was only the start of a insane week, little did I know that the terrors of Tuesday were soon to be upon me!_


	2. Tuesdays Terror

Chapter 2: Tuesday's Terror

Touma woke up aching all over, which was expected, however he noticed a few thing were off as he came round...

1) He was sleeping on something really soft and warm.

2) His pillow seemed a lot thinner and longer than he remembered.

3) There was a gentle and warm breeze coming and going from somewhere above his head.

Touma ran his hand up his surprisingly warm and soft pillow he was wrapped round, and found a raised part of the material that didn't seem quiet so soft... in fact it felt like some kind of strap.

"Oh Touma, you really shouldn't touch that this side of my sixtieth birthday..." Said a voice that sounded suspiciously like Index's, if softer and more playfully that it was in real life. Obviously Touma was having some weirdly unrealistic dream.

"Ahh but Dreamdex, I really want to move onto the next stage!" Touma muttered to the mixture of his pillow and perverted imagination.

"Really!?" Shouted a voice that sounded a lot more like the normal Index, as his 'pillow' pushed him onto his back. "Your really willing to convert to Christianity for me?!"

Touma opened his eyes to find a very happy (and real) Index was on top of him, her hands on his shoulders, and she was 'bed-dressed' so to speak, with her hood missing and habit also missing in part.

"I knew my attempts to show you Gods Love through action would eventually reach your heart!" Index said in a voice as happy as her face. "Because your finally willing to acknowledge our Lord and savoir Jesus so we can move to the next stage!"

"Wait, wait a minute Index!" Touma said in a futile attempt to interrupt.

"Or maybe it was it seeing Kanzaki demonstrate the virtues of Christ as one of his Saints, while seeing all those supernatural powers in the world that made you realise there is a God and the way to Heaven is to become a good Christian like me and Kanzaki!"

"Index..." Said Touma softly as he tried to get a word in.

"Then once your baptised, we be able to get married and..."

What Index was going to say next was interrupted by the bathroom door being blown off its hinges.

"Ok that about as much as I can take!" Shouted a rather pissed off Othinus from the top of the sink, while on her mighty mount Sleipnir (aka Sphinx the Cat), after said cat had jumped up there. "I thought we had a cease fire in regards to hitting on Touma, but here I hear words like marriage being thrown about by half naked nuns who are suppose to be celibate!"

Index frowned at that, before smirking and turning to look at the fairy sized former Magic God.

"Oh that cease fire 'thing'?" She asked in a superior tone. "I remember that one perfectly clear, it said 'neither of us are allowed to try to seduce Touma', however it said nothing about Touma deciding to give his heart to me!"

Index jumped off Touma to face Othinus more directly.

"A angel delivered him to my arms after he was injured facing down the forces of injustice last night." Index explained before talking increasing louder. "She knew to deliver him to me, as Touma always returns to me, as Touma always wants to be with me in the end, when the fighting stops, because -he loves me-!"

"That the lamest treaty violation excuse I've heard since the 10th century!" Othinus shouted right back. " And while I've broke a lot of treaties, at least I broke them in style!"

"And someone like you thinks' you can have Touma heart.. ha!" Index retorted. "Touma saves girls like you all the time from your own folly, don't think your special because he's kind enough to give you somewhere to stay in a world that mostly hates you!"

The retort clearly pissed Othinus off, however there was a sound that ended the argument instantly...

"Knock! Knock!" Went the sound of someone's fist on the Gate of Yodenheim (aka Touma's front door, he really needed to do something Othinus insistence of renaming things), causing Touma to rapidly jump out the bath and to throw his cloths on as the girls went into hiding (this was considerably easier for Othinus).

Touma opened the door and found himself face to face with the Birdway Sisters.

"Oh hello my dear dear friend Touma who I know I can rely on for anything!" Leivinia said warmly as she uncharacteristically took Touma's hand with both of hers. "I find myself in Academy City unexpectedly with my twin sister, and realised that I could always rely on my good friend Touma when I need a hand!"

Touma still remembered that she had got him shot.

Touma still remembered she had used him in Hawaii.

She wasn't Touma's friend, enemy would have been far more accurate. But had she come here with her sister, a sister who was completely unaware Leivinia was the head of a magical cabal, a sister who Touma got the impression was rather precious to her. She wouldn't want to drag her sister into a scheme with Touma were she could potentially get hurt and exposed to the world of magic.

There was only one logical reason she had come to Touma, and that was because she truly was in a tight spot.

"Of course of course Lei-chan!" Touma said in his 'best buddy' voice. "So what brings you out to Academy City again, it must have been a good six month since we saw each other last?"

"I know!" Leivinia replied. "I was heading towards Australia, for a little break with my sister, when the plane unexpectedly had to land in Academy City for some urgent maintenance. Were going to be stuck here all morning at least Touma!"

Well that explained a lot. Being a powerful magician stuck in the home of the science side would normally be a little problem, as her raw power would keep most problems away, but being stuck with a precious person who she couldn't use magic around was a serous problem, as she couldn't use that power without shattering her secret world.

Touma decided he was going to help Leivinia through this... he also decided he was going to take full advantage of the situation to get some pay back for all the times she used him.

"It's been too long Lei-chan!" Touma said playfully as he picked her up under her arms and swung her around softly, causing the magical cabal boss to go crimson with embarrassment. "You should at least write to me more, you know I worry about your safety with all the travailing you do!"

Leivinia however was not going to just take Touma attempts to make her feel ridiculous laying down. She reacted after he put her down.

"Oh Touma, I miss you so much too!" Leivinia said as she jumped up and hugged Touma around the neck, deliberately rubbing her left cheek past his. "But now we are back together again, were going to have so much fun over the next three hours and twenty two minutes, aren't we Touma?"

The last three words were whispered in Touma's ear in a tone far closer to the megalomaniac with fondness for old fashioned firearms that Touma was familiar with. Clearly she was reminding him that the act was a act, through he suspected what she did next was no act.

"Please tell me this guy isn't your boyfriend Leivinia?" Patricia said in a disapproving tone as Leivinia was cheek to cheek with Touma, the heat increase being obvious, even if she fell back / pushed Touma back and shouted...

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Right sis, the guy you were talking about none stop on the way here isn't your boyfriend." Patricia said with clear sarcasm. "I'm sure he picks up all the girls he knows like that, and you were just whispering to him about your evil plot to take over the world, and not sweet nothings instead."

"I've only just turned thirteen and he's in highschool, so he can't possibly be my boyfriend!" The extremely flustered megalomaniac magician pointed out. "Touma is just my dear and close older friend!"

Patricia sighed in clear frustration.

"So basically what your saying is that you, Leivinia Birdway, are not in fact madly in love with this older boy who you called the 'most reliable guy you ever met' on the way here." Patricia said with a disbelieving look. "Or is it more accurate to say your not willing to admit your..."

"Quiet quiet!" Leivinia shouted out in a angry aggressive tone. "I have no time for such ridiculous theories with no base in reality! Also we only have three hours, we need spend them well!"

There was a few second of silence.

"Also can you can carry me on your back Touma? My feet are a little tired." Leivinia asked hopefully, with the most transparent excuse ever.

It was a little later and the trio was now in one of Academy Cities cheaper tourist districts (Touma had a knack for knowing the difference between fair and unfair pricing, mostly because of his wallets constant cries).

"So we can get some cool t-shirts and things around here?" Patricia said in a all too polite tone. Touma strongly suspected she had took a strong dislike to him and his pseudo 'relationship' with her sister.

"Indeed." Touma replied with a equally politely tone. But his was the sort you used when you really wanted to scream 'its not like that!', but you really really couldn't. In fact Touma would have once screamed 'misfortune' at being in such a situation, but after meeting people like Index, the Sisters, Fremea and especially Othinus, he felt his complaints were relatively modest compared to say having his memories wiped every year, or having reality so warped from what he remember it being, that he might as well be alien on a distant world, or you know being told he was born to die. That would be real misfortune.

Come to think of it being stuck in a very hostile city with sister he loved dearly, who wasn't getting on with the person who was there best defence against such hostility was probably a fair bit more misfortunate than his unpleasantness.

Touma took a deep breath. Awkward acting was awkward for anyone, but trolling was very fun, very real and something he knew Leivinia would play right back.

"I know, let me get you a present Leivinia!" Touma suggested as the walked by one of the many souvenir shops. He put the mini megalomaniac down (she had won the fight to ride him in the end).

She looked rather conflicted at the idea, with her expression bouncing somewhere between joy and worry.

"Are you sure you want to buy me a present Touma?" Leivinia asked in a voice that sounded just as conflicted as her face looked.

"I'm sure." Touma said with a confident grin. "Your really going to love what I got in mind."

He took her by the hand and dragged her into the shop. Touma knew exactly what he was looking for, it was a rather poplar gift and common across the city.

"Touma, your buying this for me?" Leivinia asked as she examined his gift.

"Indeed Lei-chan!" Touma said as he smiled at her in a ridiculously over the top manner. "And I want you to think of me when you look at it!"

Said gift was a mug with "I 'heart symbol' AC!" on one side and on the other "Believe in the power of science!". Touma smirked inwardly at the irony of a magician drinking out of said mug.

Leivinia smirked at him somewhat evilly from a angle her sister couldn't see.

"Only if you let me buy you back a gift in kind"

"Sure!" Touma said, before nervously gulping. What payback present could she be planning? The evil genius then wandered of to the other side of the shop with her younger sister to get the 'gift'.

It was at this point that the cyborg Kuroyoru Umidori turned up, carrying a plush dolphin toy that would inevitably contained those 'extra arm things' as Touma like to distantly think of them as.

"Kamijou." She asked in a rather business like tone before turning to a more excited one. "You heard the news of that huge bounty on that Birdway bitch and that she's right here in Academy City? If you help me hunt her down and we can both get paid while getting payback!"

Touma immediately leaned forwards and grasped her left wrist with his right hand.

"No." He said firmly and inches from her face. "She is with her completely innocent sister, who knows nothing of her world and shouldn't be dragged into it... are we clear?"

The younger girl nodded back, her cheeks going somewhat pink.

"See.. see you tomorrow!" Kuroyoru shouted as he released her wrist, shortly before running as fast as her feet could take her in the opposite direction.

Touma had a bad feeling about what she was planning tomorrow, but there was little he could do at the moment, but he counted his blessings that nitrogen lances hadn't been fired.

"I heard a shout, is everything ok?" Leivinia asked in a confident and serous tone that Touma had mentally tagged as 'magician at work' as she came round the corner.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." Touma replied in a similar tone. Leivinia nodded in reply, her expression told Touma that she understood exactly what sort of 'thing' had been handled.

"Oh I got you a gift Touma!" Leivinia shouted out quickly in a tone that quickly changed to playful and warm. Touma wasn't surprised to note the change had matched in timing with the arrival of Patricia, who was carrying what looked like a t-shirt under her arm.

"Show dear Touma my...our gift for him!" Leivinia said with a mid sentence change that had absolutely nothing to do with avoiding romantic undertones, (not even one bit!). A somewhat annoyed Patricia held the t-shirt up properly, showing the picture of a older male student with a flaming aura and the words 'One day I'll be a Level 5 if I work hard!". This was of course the extremely unfitting gift she had found for the boy who's very nature made it imposable for him to develop any kind of supernatural power at all (well beside that 'thing', but Touma didn't like to dwell on that, it unnerved him).

"Oh Lei-chan!" Touma shouted out in false enthusiasm as he ran and picked up the tiny tyrant for the second time that day. "You shouldn't of!"

Patricia misread the situation.

"Seriously, just ask him out already!" Patricia said with a stomp of her foot. "It's obvious you don't consider the age gap to be a issue, and your both flirting like crazy!"

"It only like four years!" A highly embarrassed Leivinia screamed a in tone that sounded way way out of control. "No one going to a bat a eyelid by the time I catch up and by then I have every-...!"

Touma looked at her in surprise as she very suddenly shut up. He knew she had something of a thing for him (hence the teasing), but that little outburst had seemed to have been a very deep part of Leivinia's heart being opened up. What did she really think of Touma, what words did her inner voice say when she thought of him?

Leivinia seemed to regain her composer during the time Touma had those thoughts.

"Anyway the important thing is Touma and I are not dating sister, nor are we going to be dating any time soon." She said in a tone that sounded more like the normal Leivinia. "However Touma is a good older friend who I know I can turn too for important things, in fact you could even say he like a ..."

"Older brother figure?" Patricia said with a sigh before putting her hand on her face and muttering in English. "Why is my sister such a weirdo?"

Touma was proud that he understood that sentence perfectly. Shortly after her arrival, Othinus had come to a agreement with Index that only English was allowed in Touma's home at the weekend, on the grounds that "English is the new Latin, we can't have Touma's embarrassing us on the international scene by expecting everyone he meets to conveniently know a minor eastern language can we?" And so between them, they had forced Touma's English to improve by refusing to do things like, turn the TV down when he was doing homework, hurry up in the toilet when he was desperate and leave his favourite desert alone, unless asked in perfectly grammatically and well pronounced English.

His suffering for those first few months had been considerably, but Othinus strategy (cruel it might had been) had worked, and let him now do the following..

"Who knows?" Touma said in perfect English. "But I know she loves you a lot and is a bit stressed at the moment, so give her some slack Patricia."

Both girls looked at him with surprise.

"I remember your English being distinctly worse last time we met." Leivinia stated. "Has a certain ever hungry person with a fondness for books been giving you lessons?"

"Sort of." Touma stated before explaining. "A certain Norwegian with a fondness for Norse mythology pushed the idea that I needed to know English to deal with the international scene. So they both conspired and forced me to use English at the weekends."

Leivinia smirked, but Patricia looked like something had just dawned on her.

"So that how you know Leivinia!" She exclaimed. "Your one of those nice guys who volunteer to look after foreign guests aren't you? I bet that's why Leivinia knew to go to you this morning, because your teacher will understand that you've took time off to demonstrate Academy City's hospitality!"

Touma wasn't going to correct a really convenient excuse like that.

"Indeed!" Touma said with a smile. "Leivinia was my guest for a few times in the past, about the same time at Lessar most recently if I remember correctly."

"Oh so you have a lot of guests then?" Patricia inquired. "What kind of people have you had?"

The conversation went on for a while. Touma had to do some rapid mental editing to his friends identities, but he tried to keep to the core of who they were, even if he had to careful remove anything connected to the Magic Side. So Kanzaki Kaori became a duel Japanese/British national who often travelled between the two counties and was also part of a minor Christian sect that had elements of Shinto and Buddhism mixed in it (It's really complicated, Touma had explained). Stiyl and Orsola became travailing missionaries and Himegami became a quiet girl from the country with a tragic past (Don't ask her about it, she's got a lot of painful memories, Touma had warned) who had a bit of trouble with her first school, so she eventually transferred into her friends Touma's school.

And so after the awkwardness, it seemed Patricia had finally warmed up to Touma, which meant of course some other problem had to rise its ugly head, because you know life would never went that smoothly for Touma.

Musujime Awaki teleporting a selection of empty vehicles around Touma's group that (in)conveniently meant Touma's group was trapped, should have been half expected.

"Leivinia Birdway." She stated coldly. "You really should have planned your travel arrangements more carefully, esp.."

Touma didn't let her finish that dangerous sounding sentence, he immediately charged towards her with the line...

"Awa-chan, it's been so long!" He said in a super friendly manner as he gave her a super best friend, Imagine Breaker in contact, styled hug. "And I know young Patricia would love to meet a proper powerful Level 4 Esper like yourself!"

He motioned toward her, Patricia gave the two of them a friendly little (and completely danger oblivious) wave.

"Are you a teleportation type Esper Awa-chan?" Patricia asked in a curious tone that showed she had absolutely no idea she was talking to person with ill intent towards her sister. "I heard teleportation type Espers are really rare, and Touma said your a Level 4 too, so you must be one of the best Esper's in the whole of Academy City right?"

Musujime looked extremely confused at Touma sudden closeness of words and proximity and her targets sisters friendliness. Leivinia had a extremely guarded expression, but it seemed she was happy to let Touma handle the situation and was silent.

"Well obviously..." Musujime replied after a awkward moment of silence. "Through I rather you call me Musujime."

" Course course." Patricia said with a polite nod. "My apologise for being too informal Musujime... but I can't believe I've met a real Level 4 Teleporter!"

"Oh don't think all Level 4s are the same in power either." Musujime stated with a superior tone. "I'm way stronger that that silly perverted, pig tailed, Judgement Girl. She can teleport herself and up to two people tops, and only if she's touching them! While I can teleporting things like cars from a distance. It's only because there five power level brackets that I get grouped together with her!"

Patricia made a big 'oooo' noise at that.

"But anyway, let me steal Touma a moment, I need to catch up with him on a few things.." Musujime stated as she grabbed Touma rather roughly by the shoulder and pulled him in for a whispered conversation.

"Why are you protecting a international terrorist and acting like this is some happy daytrip?" She whispered seriously.

"Because her sister is both oblivious to her nature and completely innocent. I've met enough messed up people to know dragging her into that world is unjust and cruel." Touma replied equally seriously.

There was a few moments of silence.

"You sure this isn't some big brother complex, mixed with the fact there cute twins?" She asked with honest seriousness.

"No its nothing like that!" Touma replied defensively. "I'm just seeing them both out of the city safely and without Patricia getting dragged into her sisters mistakes."

"Look I'll understand if you been seduced by a pair of pretty young multimillionaire twins, but there no need to be pretentious with me." Musujime explained with a perfectly straight face. "If a pair of pretty young twin boys ran up to me and said 'Oh great and beautiful elder sister, will you protect us from all the nasty people chasing after one of us for international terrorism charges?' I turn into there ever loyal protector too!"

Touma had often heard Accelerator commenting on Musujime being a twisted pervert. Now he understood why.

"I'm just protecting Patricia here." Touma explained. "There is nothing perverted going off. If Leivinia was alone, I let her sleep in the bed she made for herself and face justice, but she isn't, and I prioritise protecting innocent people over punishing guilty ones."

"Whatever you tell yourself." Musujime said dismissively. "It's pretty clear to me they worked there magic on you, and I've got enough sense not to get into fight with someone scary enough to unnerve Accelerator... so I'll leave Leivinia Birdway be, for today at least."

They stopped having a whispered conversation.

"Anyway I have some business too look into." Musujime explained as she teleported the cars back to there original positions. "I'm sure Touma will take real good care of you anyway."

She said the last line with a wink and a mischievous smile in Touma's direction, he face palmed. Leivinia smirked softly and Patricia just looked confused.

_"Why does this sort of thing keep happening to me?"_ Touma silently thought to himself with a sigh.

They were fairly close to the airport now. Leivinia had needed to take a bathroom break, leaving Touma alone with Patricia. She had been rather talkative till her sister had disappeared, but now she was quiet and rather distant looking.

"You ok?" Touma asked as the silence seemed to drag. She looked at him with a expression that said very much no, then sighed.

"My sister never use to hide things from me." Patricia said with a pained voice in her native English. Clearly the effort of translating her words was a bit too much for her right now. "She was always more assertive than me when we were little. But she always talked with me about everything, she always valued what I thought and felt. She always use to say that saying her thoughts out loud to me was a good way to get her thoughts in order."

She clenched her fingers into a fist.

"They took them from us, they tore them from us and left us all alone." Patricia said in a pained voice, tear clearly starting to well up in her eyes. "I became a useless wreck, I wanted to run away, to turn back the clock and pay the dam money, but Leivinia, Leivinia didn't run away, she didn't fall apart. She started to run everything. She saw to everything, and during her spare time she went on all these trips to places she wouldn't diverge even to me."

Touma bit his lip. Was he hearing the tale of the birth of the magician known as Leivinia Birdway, boss of the Dawn-colored Sunlight? Normal people didn't become Magicians, only those who had suffered some great trauma usually had the convection to take up a magic name and brand it on there soul.

"Secrets upon secrets." Patricia pretty much spat out. "I use to know her so well, I use to be so in synch with her, yet now I feel like a stranger in my own home! I mean Mr Space is technically classed as a butler on all the houses books, but I know he no real butler, he part of that 'other' she won't talk to me about, that 'other' that has her leaving the house at three in the morning and looking over her shoulder in the most innocent of places!"

_"Oh Leivinia." _Touma sighed in his head_ "Did you really think you could hide something this big from your twin sister without a trace?"_

"I try to keep myself busy." Patricia explained as she tried to regain her composure. "I put myself back together and started to take over pushing forwards the name of Birdway again. My father made his money pushing forwards technological innovation and investing in bright idea's. I will continue that family tradition, even if sister seems more preoccupied with that 'other', even if money seems to flow from place's I have no idea of, I will keep shining that light, that light that is Birdway, and I'll keep smiling for Leivinia sake if nothing else."

Touma knew he had to something. This young girl was suffering alone, and had been suffering alone for too long.

"Your sister is complicated." He stated, grabbing her attention. "She is not a easy person to read and likes pulling strings. Half the time I don't know what think of her and I don't know what her agenda is..."

Patricia looked at him with concern.

"But I know this too. She is brilliant, she works hard, when she set her mind to something, she think dozens of moves ahead of everyone else and for all her fluster, for all ego, she thinks of the little people far more than she likely to ever admit. I also tell you this, I have met people far more broken, far more upset and angry than her... and seen them achieve miracles you wouldn't believe."

Patricia looked at him with wonder. Being left with nothing but fear and mystery must have put a great strain on her. But Touma words were easing that strain, because she knew that he knew the truth, and he was saying...

"Everything is going to turn ok in the end." Touma stated. "I won't let Leivinia suffer alone in the dark, its not in my nature. And now you told me how her story started, and trust me you've told me far more than you realise, I can help her far better."

"Who -are- you?" Patricia inquired inquisitively.

"I'm just Kamijou Touma, Normal Highschool Student." Touma explained with a confident smile. "Just leave your sisters troubles to me ok?"

Patricia grabbed his hands with her own.

"You promise to help my sister returns from that place and be the sister I can trust again? She asked with her eyes firmly planted on Touma's.

"I promise." Touma sincerely replied. She smiled brightly before lunging forwards and hugging him tightly.

The hug went on for a while, before a large explosive noise reverberated through the area.

"What was that?!" Patricia asked as she broke the hug. Leivinia swiftly came from the direction of the bathroom. "No idea, but if we don't get a move on, were going to miss our plane!"

They swiftly moved away from the scene and Touma had good idea of the source of that noise.

The managed to reach the airport without further incident and strangely enough in fairly good time (it was almost like they hadn't needed to rush at all).

"So anyway Touma, thanks for everything." Leivinia said as she stood ready to go board her plane. "I know I must have thrown a spanner into your plans for today, but I hope one day I can return the favour you've done for me this morning."

"I missed all my morning lessons, but I think Komoe-sensei will be understanding of the situation." Touma replied.

"Ahh that's good." Leivinia replied with a soft smile, before awkwardly staring at him.

"Anyway I'm going to listen to this really loud heavy rock band with my headphones on." Patricia injected before putting said headphones on and humming while looking away from both Leivinia and Touma.

"Heh." Leivinia said simply as looked down. "She letting me have my private moment with you."

"Explosion?" Touma asked bluntly.

"Another magician was stalking us." Leivinia explained. "He won't be doing again for a long time, but before you ask, I was merciful and left him with his life."

Touma sighed in relief.

"You need to tell your sister who you really are Leivinia." Touma explained seriously. "She knows your hiding something big from her, and it's tearing her slowly apart, even if she puts on a mask that everything is ok."

Leivinia lip trembled briefly.

"I don't want to drag her into the world of magic." She replied uneasily. "You know firsthand how dark and dangerous some magicians are."

"I do, but isn't your real fear about her finding out dark and dangerous -you- are?" Touma noted. Leivinia shook slightly at the words, clearly he had hit dead on target.

"I reassured her that even through you are a complex person, your not a monster, that you do good things " Touma explained. "If your scared she won't like what kind of magician that you are, and that she will see a villain.. then don't be a villain, be a hero, even if you become some kind of pragmatic Nick Fury-esq anti-hero who pulls the strings behind the scenes for the sake of her smile. Because if you can be that sort of hero, then I can certainly be the sort of man who will call you a good friend with all his heart."

Leivinia blushed slightly before speaking.

"Your such a unbelievably optimistic man Touma. I find it so easy to believe that you truly did break a Magic God's will with that attitude."

She stepped forwards towards Touma.

"You want me to be brave for the sake of love, then let me show you a taste of that bravery." Said a increasingly redder Leivinia. Touma didn't realise quiet what she was doing till she pulled his neck down roughly and gave him a quick and clumsy kiss on the lips.

"Lei- leivinia!" Touma strutted shouted. The magician smirked back with her red face.

"You should know I always get what I set my mind too Touma. I will be seeing you again in the not so distant future!" Leivinia declared loudly.

* * *

_And that how my Tuesday morning ended. I managed to avoid explaining how my Monday date went to everyone by claiming I was tired and would explain it all on Wednesday, I suspect by the fact Kumokawa Seria smirked at me all the way through afternoon break that she had heard the truth, but she didn't talk with me about it, only smirked._

_However I did have to explain where I had been all morning to Komoe-sensei, so I explained that I been busy looking after some young tourists. (Thankfully she didn't punish me too much over it, because I been doing a good deed, however it did mean my homework was considerably bigger.). _

_Index and Othinus were of course waiting for me when I got home, worried that I had been dragged into some dangerous scheme by_ _Leivinia Birdway. I told them about the fact she been stuck with her sister, through much to my latter regret I didn't tell them about the kiss._

_What came next was Wednesday's Wickedness, which I'm sure you heard some very wild rumours about... which I wished were all false._

* * *

_A/N: This chapter really grew bigger on me . _

_Anyway as you can likely see, I'm trying to make each chapter work as a stand alone that focuses on a specific ship primary, but with threads that lead up towards the big final. :) _


End file.
